1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a communication device that communicates with another communication device, such as a headset.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Bluetooth® has drawn attention as a wireless communication technique. Bluetooth® is a short-distance wireless communication technique suitable for a mobile device and is low in cost and power consumption. It's primary application is for interconnecting various information devices owned by each user at least some of which are portable devices. Since the devices are wirelessly connected to each other, it is possible to connect various devices freely, simply, and easily as compared with a conventional wired connection.
As one system using wireless communication, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-261879 discloses a system for making communication between a headset having a wireless communication function and a master terminal such as a mobile communication terminal. This system has a function of automatically registering an ID of the wireless headset in the mobile communication terminal such that the mobile communication terminal may establish a link with the wireless headset.
However, the system disclosed in the above-identified reference assumes that the headset is controlled from the mobile communication terminal, and does not disclose a mechanism for requesting data transmission from the headset to the mobile communication terminal.
Generally, since the devices are wirelessly connected using the Bluetooth®, it is required that a user himself/herself directly inputs device identification information such as a device address of the connection party or the user selects a connection party device from a list of devices displayed as a result of device discovery.
However, in an electronic apparatus such as a headset, it is difficult to provide many buttons or to provide a display unit for displaying a device address list due to restrictions such as its shape, its size and the like.
Therefore, in order to listen to audio data such as music transmitted by a wireless signal from an external device such as a music player or a personal computer using the headset, the user needs to operate the external device each time the user wants to listen to the music.